Numerous examples exist of lading storage devices such as, for example, railroad cars, trucks, trailers, cargo containers and the like. Such devices have an interior space in which to store lading (freight). It is known in the art to support and separate lading within the interior storage space by panels or shelves which create a two-tiered storage system. However, construction of such two-tiered systems often requires components, such as rails, brackets, and supports, which project into the limited interior space and which interfere with uses of the interior space that do not require two tiers. Furthermore, lading is often shipped long distances, as in, for example, cross country. Therefore, efficient use of the interior lading volume is important to maximize the benefit of time and money expended, maximize the amount of lading delivered, and to facilitate rapid loading and unloading of the transported lading. Therefore, there is a need for an improved lading storage device and a method which enables more efficient use of the interior space of the lading storage device.